


Daddie Louis

by zarryemoji



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, cheese kink, daddy kink i guess, its meant to be horrible, please, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarryemoji/pseuds/zarryemoji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry discovered that he loves it when louis shoves cheese up his ass, and calls louis daddie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheddar Daddie

"fuck, lou. shove that cheese up my ass." harry moaned while pushing his ass back towards louis, wiggling his hips slightly.

"hold on, harry. it has to warm up slightly." louis rolled his eyes before running a hand over harrys back

"daddie shove that cheese in my ass, and then grate my delectable cheddar ass." harry moaned before glancing back at louis.

louis shoved the cheese into harrys asshole, moaning before starting to eat the cheese out of harrys ass.

"love your delectable cheddar ass, harry." louis grinned.

"GRATE MY DELECTABLE CHEDDAR ASS, DADDIE." harry shouts before he was coming, cheese squeezing out of his dickhole.


	2. Rat Daddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry finds out louis has a thicc rat tail and still calls him daddie.

harry was sitting on the couch in their apartment that has an oder of moldy cheese.

he was thinking about last week, when louis - his daddie, shoved some cheese up his butthole.

his train of thought was lost when his daddie came into the room, harrys head turned when louis walked through the door.

the first thing harry noticed was louis' thicc rat tail which was sticking out of his bumhole.

"Ohm YLJnfi GOD." harry screamed, wanting his daddie to stick the thicc rat tail up his butthole, along with some cheese.

"what is it my cheddar babie." louis rushed over, the thicc rat tail knocking things over as he moved.

"ur rat tail, daddie. i want it up my bumhole along with cheese." harry moaned, lookinv at louis with wide rat eyes.

"u get what u want" louis promised, before the tip of the thicc rat tail probed harrys asshole.

"cheddar daddie! ur my rat daddie also!" harry screamed before cheese shot out of his dick meatus.

"u came fast my rat and cheese babie." louis noted before crouching down and scampering off into his rat hole with his rat family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://saltyzarry.tumblr.com/)


	3. Pepperoni Daddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry and his eat/cheese daddie are into sausage too.

it's been three days since louis, the rat, has come out of his rat hole. harry's become worried.

"what if something happened to him, zayn?" harry asked, still sat in front of the hole that his rat daddie scampered, after their most recent fuck.

-

it was a few hours later, and zayn has left to go down to the bar with niall. harry was still sat in front of the hole, waiting for his daddie.

"babie, what are you doing?" comes the familiar voice from the front door. 

harry's head snapped up as he stared at his daddie, mouth agape. "daddie!" he squealed.

"i was just out getting you a surprise. had to find the perfect one." louis held up a nice, long, thick stick of pepperoni.

harry widened his eyes before making his way over to louis, turning around and sticking his bum out for the pepperoni. "destroy my cheddar ass with your thick pepperoni stick, daddie."

louis let out a sharp, rat laugh, before covering the pepperoni in cheese, instead of lube. "going to pound your ass with this pepperoni stick, babie." he said softly.

harry let out a loud cry when the pepperoni stick was shoved into his anal cavity. "SPLIT ME OPENED WITH YOUR PEPPERONI STICK!" he screamed, hoping the neighbors heard.

about two minutes later, harry came cheese, letting it spill out onto the floor. "thank you, daddie." he whispered.

"anything for my babie." louis crouched down and licked up the cheese that came out of harrys dong hole before looking up when there was a squeak from the rat hole, and his rat wife, mia, was there.

louis squeaked back before scampering into the rat hole, not saying anything to his babie, harry.


End file.
